Give Me Xtreme
by YoUMEmyBEdAt3
Summary: Lita is tired of the way fans treat her and doesn't know what to do with her career. That is, until Jeff and Matt save her from Edge and Trish, she wonders if this is the start of Team Xtreme forming again or she's just over thinking things.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first fic so don't be nice. I need criticism to get better at writing! Although, good reviews will be nice (:  
Disclaimer: I own nothing ( sadly. )

* * *

Amy Dumas, best known as Lita walked the halls of the arena dressed in a revealing 'Rated R' shirt and jeans. Outfits like these made her miss her old punk attire with her usual thong sticking out. She smiled faintly at herself, it's funny how so many things could change in a year.

When she heard the voice of Randy Orton and Adam, she placed a faked smile on her face, something she was use to, it was almost natural. "Hey guys! How did the match go?" she asked.

"Do you need to ask?" Randy placed his cocky smile on his face.

She faked laugh. Everything she did was fake, every smile, laugh and now she felt the love she got from Adam was fake. She should've known he was in it just for fun. He never loved her, he loved the thought of getting caught, now that she's his, he wasn't the same.

"I'm gonna get ready for my match!" she patted Adam on the chest and left.

Right now she didn't know what to do, she felt that everything she did in the WWE was over, like they gave up on her, the fans. They didn't like her, what's the point of staying if she was just known as 'The fiery sexpot?'

She sighed and looked back on the years she was 'Lita, the extreme diva.' She'll do anything to have those years back, she'd even consider staying with Essa, he did treat her better off screen. She remembered that night Essa attacked her. She was glad he did, the Hardyz would've never saved her if he didn't. That night was the night they formed Team Xtreme, one of the best nights of her life.

Being brought back to reality by a stagehand telling her it was time. She growled at the man, she wasn't that mean, she just had to stay in character.

When she was about to walk near the curtains, she stopped and remembered Adam talking to her opponent tonight.

_Lita walked happily down the hall, for once she was actually smiling a genuine smile. Until she passed Trish's locker room she heard Adam's voice loud and clear._

_"Listen, babe. All you gotta do is beat her up, if she hurts you I'll run down and spear her, making you get a win and I can finally turn my back on that bitch." She felt her heart break a little when she heard kissing noises._

_She had enough and walked away, her mood downer than it usually was._

"Lita!" a stage hand yelled. "Go!" he shoved her out to the stage.

Lita was greeted by her music and the booing of the crowd. She smirked and walked down to the ring, she wasn't going to break her "bad girl" image. She couldn't seem hurt or scared, even if she was practically on the edge to run up the ramp and hide in her locker room until Raw was over.

She folded her hands into little fists and stepped into the ring waiting for Trish's music to play.

When Trish's music played she got booed, not as bad as Lita but still got booed. She slowly entered the ring with the smirk that wasn't fake, she was genuinely a bitch.

The match began after the ring of the bell was heard but neither of them went at each other. They both had one thing on there mind and that was to get hurt. Cause if Lita had the underhand in the match she wouldn't have to deal with Edge's spear. While Trish wanted to get hurt by her, putting her body in a situation like that would be well worth the result of Lita getting speared by her boyfriend, Adam.

Yes they had started an affair behind Lita's back, he said it just made things more funner when they could get caught and Trish couldn't agree more. She had two pleasure in this, she was fucking Lita's "boyfriend" behind her back and she was getting into Lita's head. What fun for Trish.

The fans started booing when there was no action going on.

Trish growled. This was not going the way things planned. When she doesn't get things her way she grows angry and when she was angry she loses her temper. Lita stood there with a smirk on her face, she could see the frustration in Trish's eyes.

Lita walked closer and smacked her right across the face and stepped back. The smirk still played on her lips. "What's the matter Trish, you scared?" Lita laughed. That was all it took and Lita found herself on her back with Trish on top of her, bashing her upper body with hits. Lita knew she could over power her easy.

Trish grabbed Lita by the hair and pulled her up and delivered a DDT. Lita lay there not even bothering to hold her head in pain. Trish laughed and kicked her multiple times to the gut. She grabbed Lita by the hair and pulled her in for a headlock.

This time Lita struggled, trying to get out of the headlock. She managed to reach the ropes, making Trish break the hold. Lita pushed herself away from Trish and got close to the edge. Trish got up on the turnbuckle and waved trying to fire up the crowd.

Lita stayed there emotionless, she was honestly in pain but that didn't stop her from fighting, she just wanted this match to be over.

"Come one Lita!" she heard a yell. "Get up!"

She turned her head to the direction that she heard it from. A young girl, probably in her 15's was wearing a 'Lita' shirt and held a sign. She actually had a fan, she thought they gave up on her.

That little girl managed to spark something in Lita and she swiftly got up. She grabbed Trish by the back and threw her harshly on the the mat. She climbed the turnbuckle and looked back. She stood up and did a perfect Moonsault.

1..2..3!

Lita picked up the win. For the first time in a while she felt the little fire in her stomach start to grow. The referee took her hand and raised in the air. "And the winner of this match is .. LITA!"

Lita grinned and got up on the top turnbuckle and raised her hands to the people that booed her. She pointed at the girl and winked. She smiled and got off the turnbuckle and was greeted with Trish's Chick Kick.

Lita slowly moved towards the turnbuckle and slowly got to her knees. The booing got louder each second. Even with her back turned she knew he was there. Still with a little fight in her, she got on her feet and took a step back. If she was gonna get speared, she didn't wanna hit the post.

She turned and smiled at Adam.

He ran towards her, the fans started to scream with joy, were they that happy to see her get speared?

Before Lita hit the mat from the spear, she seen Matt and Jeff running down the ramp.

* * *

This is my first story .. :x No need to be nice, criticism is good.  
I love Trish and Adam. I do not HATE them, i have a lot of respect just thought they'd fit perfectly with this story.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: A fast update in my opinion :x Thanks for the reviews. I'm trying to improve my grammar, even if it is by a bit.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. ( Sadly. )

* * *

When Lita got speared she heard a snap in her neck with a slight crack noise. She had been on the end of a spear by Edge, usually by accident, but it would affect her back more than her neck. Somehow she managed to crawl to the turnbuckle and sit herself up for support. The pain eased a bit when she did so.

She was more concerned for her neck than the sight that was in front of her; The Hardyz beating up Edge while Trish yelled desperately for them to stop. She squeezed her neck tighter hoping it would make the pain hurt less than it already was. _'Please, no.' _tears started forming in the corner of her eyes when she thought of her neck possibly being broken.

Lita tried to get to her feet, but getting kicked in the leg to much by Trish made her yelp in pain. "Shit." she mumbled. She tumbled back onto the ring a bit louder then she expected. Jeff and Matt both looked her way. Matt first walked up to her while Jeff stood next to Adam's limp body.

"Wait, no, please Matt. Don't!" Lita squirmed against the turnbuckle. Even if her neck was throbbing in pain from moving around, she would bare it to beg Matt. "Come on Matt, she's been through enough." Jerry's words were loud and clear.

Matt roughly grabbed her arm.

"I hope he's not gonna do what I think he's gonna do." Jerry commented.

"Please Matt." She didn't care if she sounded defenseless and weak. When he pulled her to her feet she shut her eyes tight, if he was gonna hurt her, she hoped her did quick. When Matt didn't do anything she opened her eyes slowly then fully opened them. She yelped when he grabbed her neck. "Matt .." Jeff voice was soft. "She's been through enough. Let's go."

Matt turned to stare at Jeff then Trish, seeing she still had a lot of energy in her, he didn't feel okay with leaving her like this. He looked back at Lita who had a look on her face that made him want to kiss and hold her while the other half of him wanted to do hurtful things to her. He growled and gently lifted her on top of his shoulder making the crowd go wild.

"What is this?" Jerry asked. Watching as the three made there way up the ramp.

"I don't know, but it may be a formation of team xtreme again." J.R said.

Lita clutched her neck and looked to the crowd. She was unsure if they were cheering for them or just the Hardyz in general, but it felt good to hear cheering when she was involved once again. She smiled despite the throbbing pain in her neck. This was Essa Rios all over again.

When they got pass the curtain and outta the fans sight, Matt placed her on her feet again. Lita and Jeff couldn't tell what the look in Matt eyes were.

"Lita, you okay? You hit your head pretty hard." Jeff asked.

"Yeah, thanks." she walked off.

Jeff and Matt watched her go. Even if Jeff came out like he hated her, he didn't. Being the brother he was he took Matts side. _'Lita.'_ They both thought the same thing.

Lita didn't bother looking back, she could feel their eyes on her back and she did not want to have any awkward eye contact. She turned the corner and got out of eye sight from the Hardyz. "Ow." she bumped into Randy.

"Lita! I was just looking for you," he smiled weakly "you okay, I saw what happened. I was not apart of this, honestly."

"I'm fine." she looked down.

He grabbed her neck and massaged it gently. Lita would have reacted the way she normally would when guys placed their hands on any part of her body; kicking them in the lower region if they really deserved it, or pulling away harshly. But the way his hands felt against her skin and the pain easing, she let him continue. "If someone catches you, your gonna ruin your "bad boy" image."

He grinned. "Your way more important then some image." She rolled her eyes. "Idiot."

He pulled away gently and smiled at her pout. "It felt good, why stop?" Right on cue Stephanie came, walking gracefully. "Lita," she stopped at a distance away from Randy. "That Chick Kick or that Spear wasn't planned, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, a bit sore but I'm fine." she placed Randy's hands on her neck and he continued to massage.

"Well that's good," she looked around. "I'm gonna have to have a talk with those two, excuse me." Stephanie walked away. She was honestly worried about Lita, not only was she a wrestler but she was one of Stephanie's close personal friends. _'Adam.' _She growled under her breathe.

Lita smiled and pulled away from Randy. "I should go. Bye Randy." she walked off while Randy stared her off. "Nicely done Randy, she actually believed you weren't apart of this." Trish emerged from the corner.

"That's cause I'm not!"

"Don't you remember agreeing to Adam?" Trish grinned.

"Yeah .. but I only agreed because you two specifically said you weren't gonna hurt her." Randy growled, he honestly missed the sweet and innocent Trish, it was who he fell in love with, not this.

"But that's no fun," Trish pouted "but cause you didn't interfere, I'll let that slide. See ya' Randal."

Randy looked down, what had he gotten himself into. He couldn't protect Lita, that would result in him getting punished, not only that he didn't want to see Lita get more hurt than she already was. He put his hands in fist and walked towards a well known locker room.

_'This better work' _he thought while he knocked on the Hardyz locker room.

The door opened and a amused Matt stood in front of him.

"I need a favor." Randy begged.

* * *

This is crappy .. but I just needed to state that Randy is a good person in this :x  
I'm to lazy to correct my work, so, sorry for the errors.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I didn't really expect much reviews, kinda expecting at least 1 or 2. Thanks so much for it. :#  
Disclaimer: I still don't own a thing.

* * *

Matt still very amused with Randy let him in and took a seat across the room from Randy. "A favor huh?" he asked. Randy nodded, his face more serious than the sheepish smile on his face when Matt opened the door. "Yeah."

"And what is this favor?" he asked.

"Stay away from Lita." Randy sternly replied.

"What?" he stood from his seat.

Randy did the same. "Stay. Away. From Lita."

Matt got in front of Randy staring intensely into his eyes. Randy growled, he knew what Matt was capable of, but he was also capable of some things not even Matt could handle.

"You know you got a lot of nerve coming into this locker room and threatening me." Matt stood back.

"Threat, favor, warning. Just stay away from Lita." Randy walked towards the door "Randy?" Jeff called his name. The said superstar turned his head and nodded at Jeff before walking out.

"What was that about?" Jeff asked, his naked body covered in a towel wrapped around his waist. "A favor." Matt answered, walking into bathroom to take a shower of his own, leaving Jeff alone more confused than ever.

* * *

Lita sat on her chair and stared at her own reflection. Her lip was starting to swell up. She pressed gently on it, smearing cream on it and hissed. Stephanie had just stopped by and dropped of some Aspirin and cream for her swelling lip. "Shit." She lifted her shirt up and stared down at the numerous bruises on her mid section.

She got off her chair and turned around, taking her shirt off and stared at her back in the mirror. There was a large bruise on her back where she landed the hardest, besides her neck. She pulled her shirt back on and walked towards the door.

When she opened the door she meet blue eyes staring into her brown ones with his hand reaching for her handle. "Ever heard of knocking, Jericho?" she growled. He smiled weakly at her. "I didn't expect for you to be here."

"So what if I wasn't here?"

"I would have left, I would never come in here unless you weren't here. I mean I may act like a jerk-"

Lita pulled him in and hugged him to shut his babbling and she really needed a hug. He didn't pull back or question her, just held her and gave her comforting words that she needed. "Shh, it's okay Li, I'm here."

She pulled him in in a tighter embrace and sighed. No one out the WWE would expect the person to comfort Lita would be Chris. But no one out the WWE knew about them. He wiped her tears with his hand and brought her face near his and gave a soft kiss to her lips.

She smiled and pulled away from the kiss, wiping at the tears at the corner of her eyes. "I feel stupid crying over something like this." He chuckled. "Everyone needs to cry once in a while, Li."

"and needs love." he kissed her quickly

"and kisses." he kissed her again.

"and sex." he winked, grabbing her waist and bringing her in for another kiss.

She pulled away. "Not this time, Jericho." He pouted but grinned again. "What about kisses?" he asked with a wink. "Just one." she smiled and got on the tip of her toes and gave a kiss to his cheek then lips for a long period of time.

He groaned and wrapped his arms around her waist and bend forward for more access. She placed both hands on the side of his face, giving one last kiss and pulled back. "Tease." he laughed, flicking her nose with his tongue. "Let me get my stuff and let's head back to the hotel, okay?" he asked. She nodded and walked out with him.

"Should we order or go out to eat?" he asked, taking her hand in his.

"Order would be fine. I'm up for pizza." she intertwined her finger in his.

"Pizza's good."

***Sometime Later***

Chris held Lita in an embrace and ate pizza. He placed his pizza near her face and she took a bite. "Your so cute." he chuckled and kissed her nose. She turned her body around and wrapped her arms around his body and snuggled against his stomach. "I'm tired." He reached over towards the night stand and placed his pizza on the plate and grabbed Lita and lifted her off him easily and lay completely down.

"Night." Chris reached over and turned the T.V and lamp off.

"Night." she snuggled into his chest and sighed. Falling asleep instantly.

Chris stared up into darkness and breathed. He always enjoyed the way she fell asleep on her and would enjoy the way her chest rosed and fell against him. He kissed her forehead again and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Just a sweet ending :3  
I really appreciate the reviews :D


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry it took so long, I've been busy with unimportant things in my life.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Lita woke up alone in bed. Knowing that Chris had to do some training early today, she didn't let it bother her. She stretched before getting out of bed and heading into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

After the shower, and putting on some fresh pair of clothes, she brushed her hair. Agreeing to meet Chris later on at lunch today, she applied a bit of makeup; mascara and lip gloss. She wasn't one to wear makeup, unless on special occasions, she just felt like dolling up a little today.

She left the bathroom and sat on the bed, slipping on her shoes and looking at the clock. It was only 9:23 and they still served breakfast downstairs until 10. She walked towards the exit, grabbing her card for the room before walking out. Doing a little hum, she walked towards the elevator and pressed the button and waited. She mentally groaned when Jeff was in the elevator. Walking in and staying as far away from him as possible. She watched him from the corner of her eye, seeing him push the close button frantically, he also must've felt awkward staying in a cramped space with her.

"So, uh, you doing o-okay?" he tried making conversation.

She folded her arms, and awkwardly said "I'm fine. And you?"

"I'm good." he said, looking up at the number, only three more floors to go.

When the doors open, she walked in the opposite direction as him. She let out the breath she had been holding in since she spook. After turning the corner to the catering hall, she felt relieved for not having Jeff's eyes on her back. Yes, she did miss talking to him, his funny ways of making her smile through the toughest times was what she missed the most.

She grabbed an apple and sat at a table to the far side. She didn't feel like eating after that awkward encounter. "Oh, Jeff." she placed her hands on her face and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Oh, Jeff." arms wrapped around Lita.

Lita pulled back and turned her body and stared at Trish, a small smirk on her lips. "Hey, Li!" Trish stared down at her ex best friend.

Lita glared at Trish and asked. "What do you want?"

Trish took a seat across from Lita. "Nothing really, looks like you really needed a friend. Not that you have any." Trish swiped the apple from Lita before she could take a bite. "What was that saying? Bros before hoes? Doesn't matter, cause you choose Adam over your friends. Now your alone."

"I do have friends!" Lita scowled.

"Yeah, you do, just Stephanie, Chris and Randy," Trish sat up, "funny how you don't see that Randy's in love with you. Toodles." she walked off.

Lita leaned back and growled, she knew Trish was just trying to get under her skin by saying such things. But did she really have to bring up Randy's likeness over her at a time like this. She knew that Randy liked her, it was quite obvious from the way he acted. But, she brushed it off, not cause she was with Chris, but because if she took notice and started caring about his feelings, she might have actually started to like him, thus, ruining her relationship with Chris.

She sighed and brushed that thought aside. She got up and walked out the catering hall, grabbing yogurt before leaving. While walking and eating the yogurt, she could hear Jeff and Matts voice getting near. Quick to react she speed up her walking, hoping to pass them quick enough so they don't at least take notice of her. She turned the corner and bumped right into Matt.

Of course, the pace she had been walking in, and him not expecting it, she landed on top of him. Her face quickly heating up, while he unconsciously licked his lips.

* * *

I am kinda happy with this ending, oh well. Hope you enjoyed :x


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: An idea popped into my head last night while I was trying to sleep. So I wrote it down on paper so I wont lose it.  
Disclaimer: i own nothing.  
Sort of a happy chapter! :3

* * *

_Litas arms were on both side of Matts shoulder and her face inches from his, while her bottom sat perfectly on his hips. "Lita." he breathed, grabbing fistful of her hair and slammed his lips to hers-_

"Hey, you okay?" Matt asked, snapping her back to reality. And what a cruel reality it was.

"Ow." Lita groaned. She had landed a bit to hard on her stomach, it hurt badly enough for her to ignore where she was and who she was on top. Until, she finally realized she was laying between her ex's legs and was silently being laughed at by Jeff.

She blushed a deep red before leaping off Matt and dashed away. "Sorry!" she yelled. After turning the corner she heard Jeff let out a loud laugh, she couldn't help but grin at the laugh, and how close she was to Matt. She blushed at the feeling of butterflies she felt in her stomach. _'Why am I such an idiot!' _she thought while waiting for the elevator to come down.

She got in the elevator and pressed her floor than pressed the close button. "Wait!" a voice called out. Before it could close she reached out her hand to open it. "Thanks .. Lita." Adam said, smirking down at his ex.

She mentally face palmed herself for holding the door open for him. "No problem." she crossed her arm over her chest, and snapped back. He grinned back at her and pressed his floor number and stepped back. Licking his lips as he stared at her chest. She tried to cover up, she choose the wrong day to where a tank top. "Stop looking at me you creep." she backed away from him, staying in the corner. He gave one last stare before looking away and grinned to himself.

When the door opened and it was her floor she got out just as fast as she got in. She growled when Adam reached out and smacked her butt, she didn't bother looking back at him, she knew he had a smirk on his face. She understood why Trish was tormenting her, but Adam didn't have to do it as well.

Lita sighed, she just wanted to get back to her shared hotel room with Chris and have another shower, than have a great lunch with her boyfriend. She walked into the room, and called out. "Chris."

No answer.

She walked fully into the room and called his name again. Silence again. She walked out to the window and opened it to check if Chris stepped out for some air. When he wasn't there she turned back around and went to the nightstand. Before she sat on the bed, a piece of paper was folded nicely on the bed.

_'Sorry, Li. Something came up.'_

After reading it, she crumpled it in her hand and threw it in the trash. At least he told her. Now that her day was free, she picked up the phone and dialed Randy's hotel number.

After several rings, he picked up, and said. "Hello?"

"Hey Randy, It's me, Lita. You busy today?" she asked.

"Nope." he answered back, casually.

"Good. Wanna hang out today, and rent a movie later on?"

"Sure. Meet you in the lobby in ten." he hanged up. His heart racing at the thought of spending an entire day with her alone.

She smiled, wanting nothing more than to hurry downstairs and see him.

* * *

She smiled when he walked out of the elevator, Randy gave a smile back. "Hey, Li! Thought you had a date with Chris?" he asked, not really interested. "Something came up, so wanna get lunch first, I'm starving." she admitted, very hungry cause she hadn't had breakfast yet.

"Fine by me." he walked out of the hotel. Lita following close behind.

* * *

"I was thinking of a horror movie." Lita said, continuing their conversation about the movie over lunch.

"Jesus, your just like Jeff. But, I don't do horror, it isn't me." Randy laughed.

"Fine, but no romance!" Lita grumbled, and took a bite of her salad. If she was gonna have a movie night with Randy, she was gonna eat less to save room for the popcorn.

"We'll just see what's at the video store."

Lita nodded in response and took the last bit of salad and waited for Randy to finish up his burger, she had a day planned for her and Chris, why not use Randy for it. She grinned and leaned against the table. "Since it's to early for a movie night, let's do something for a while." Randy raised a brow, and asked. "And what is that?"

"Let's shop for snacks!" she grinned.

Randy ignored her comment and took the final bite to his burger, and called for the waiter.

* * *

"What kind of popcorn do you like?" Lita asked, picking up a box and looked at it.

"Doesn't matter, Li. As long as it's popcorn, " he reached for a random box and placed it in the cart, "let's just take that one."

Lita looked at the box and frowned. "That one is extra buttery." Randy looked down and shrugged than walked to the chips aisle. Lita rolled her eyes and placed the box back, and walked towards Randy. "I know we have different tastes, so, let's get our own chips, okay?" Randy asked, not bothering to look at her and reached out for a big ketchup bag. Lita grinned and grabbed a big bag of Cheezies.

"Let's go get some pop!" Lita ran ahead, while Randy sighed. It was like taking a child to a candy store.

"I didn't bring that much money, and you spent yours on our lunch, so we'll share on big bottle." Lita looked at the rows of pop. "What do you want?" she looked up at Randy. "Pepsi." she made a face but took the bottle anyways.

"Let's go now." Randy pushed the cart to the cashier.

"That will be 14.45." the man said.

Lita handed a twenty dollar bill and took a chocolate bar off the stand and handed it to the man. The guy took it and checked it, making the price 16.24. She let the man keep the change and took the bag, which Randy offered to carry, but she insisted.

She dig into the bag and took out her chocolate bar. "We can walk to the video store, it isn't that far." she continued to walk, taking a big bite of chocolate. Randy grunted in response, and stopped at the red light. Lita turned to Randy and smiled. "Thanks for spending the day with me, Randy."

He smiled down at her. She was so cute when she smiled. He took a step closer to her and held both of her shoulders. He leaned in, while Lita blushed.

* * *

So Tired! o; I ate to much Halloween candy today! Expect a fast update soon, as I have already started it. (:  
Reviews will be appreciated


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I can't stop playing WWE 2K 14 and C.o.D: Ghost! So I ignored this story for a bit to play -.-'  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

"Randy." Lita whispered. He gently grabbed her chin and pulled her forward. His lips an inch away from hers. She shut her eyes tightly and didn't know what to do. "You have chocolate on you." he breathed, licking her cheek gently than pulled back. He grinned at the face she made at him. "Where you expecting something?" he asked.

She opened her mouth and shut it, and grumbled, "Let's go you jerk."

He watched her walk away for a moment, before following her. He was glad that chocolate was actually on her face, cause he was really going to kiss her if there wasn't. He sighed, and grinned. "Are you mad at me?"

"Yes." she grumbled.

"Why? Because I didn't kiss you?" he asked.

"No, your just so," she stopped outside of the video store. He also stopped walking. "Never mind, my mind is just stupid right now. Let's get a movie."

She grabbed the door and opened it, entering the store before Randy.

"Lita, I said no horror." he walked with her to the horror section. He stared at all the movies, most of them giving him goosebumps. "I know, but come on. Pleeeaaase!" she begged. He gave her a look and grabbed the movie out of her hand. "The Conjuring?" he placed the movie back and shook his head.

"Let's just get a suggestion, okay. If the worker suggests a movie, we watch it, okay?" she asked, and walked towards the desk.

"Can you suggest a movie for us?" she asked the teenage girl.

"Sure," the worker looked under the desk and took out two movies, "These two are the most rented movie this month." Randy looked at the two movies, groaned and bit his lip.

"We like to rent those two." Lita grinned.

"Okay." the girl looked at a computer and clicked on some things. "When do you think you'll be returning them?" she asked. "Tomorrow." Lita replied. The girl nodded and clicked more things, asked for Lita's money and placed in a small plastic bag and handed it to her.

"Come again." The girl said.

Lita smiled, than walked out the store. Randy let out another groan and walked back to his car. "Cheer up, it's not that scary." Lita pulled out 'The Conjuring' out of the bag and giggled. "Maybe not for people who like horror movies." Randy unlocked his car and got in. Lita got in, buckled up, and teased. "If you like I can hold your hand."

"Could you?" he asked.

"Seriously, Randy?" she laughed.

* * *

"I just placed the movie in the DVD, Randy. You don't need to squeeze my hand so tight."

After Lita pressed play on the remote, Randy held her hand tighter, to the point that it made Lita whimper in pain. "Randy-"

"Lita, I'm sorry. I can't do this, horror isn't me. I'm sorry, I'm gonna go." Randy got off the bed.

Lita reached out and grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling him back a bit. "Please don't go, I don't want to be alone tonight." she whispered.

Randy shivered at the sound of her voice. "We can just watch another movie, or just talk, just don't leave me, please." she begged.

Randy sighed, he wanted to do the things she wanted to do today, but, because he was to scared to watch a horror movie, he couldn't do that. It made him feel pathetic. "Randy." her soft voice brought him back to reality. "Don't worry, I'm not going to go." he slowly turned towards her, and smiled lightly.

She bit her lip at the sight. Usually his smiles would affect her mentally, now it was physically. "Thanks, do you wanna watch," she dig through the bag "Hangover 3?" she laughed at the movie, she had heard about these movie series, and had secretly watched part one with Trish a while back.

"Better than The Conjuring." Randy admitted, and took the movie, replaced it with The Conjuring, and sat back on his spot.

He stared at Lita while she pressed play for the menu, her lips curled into a small smile. He just had to ask. "Do you like these movies?"

She quickly looked at him, than back at the screen, and smiled. "I may have watched part one with Trish."

"I watched them all, except this one." Randy leaned back and stared at the screen.

"Sucks that it ended, it's a really funny movie."

"Yeah."

They were silent after that, laughing a lot when funny scenes played.

* * *

After the movie ended, Randy looked down at Lita who had her head on his shoulder, silently sleeping. "Li." he whispered, when she didn't awake, he sighed and reached for the remote, shut off the movie and slowly slid Lita off his shoulder. After he did that, he got up. _'I don't want to be alone tonight' _he remembered what she said. He growled and quietly got back in bed, pulling the covers over himself and Lita. He knew she didn't want to be alone for the movie, but he somehow felt like she meant all night.

He brought himself closer, some how she was turned around when he lay back down. He used that as an opportunity and wrapped his arm around her and snuggled his head between her neck, took in her scent, and relaxed. "I think I'm in love with you, Li." he gave a light kiss to the cheek and tried to fall asleep.

Unknowing that she was biting her lip, trying to keep her breathing steady, and her eyes wide at the comment. _'I think I love you to.' _she thought.

* * *

Oh, now I want to snuggle with Randy real bad. I'm weird.  
Reviews will be appreciated!  
Next chapter will be focused on Lita, Jeff and Matt. Mainly, Jeff and Lita.


End file.
